Lisa Parker
Lisa Parker is the loyal secretary within Carter Corp. and the supporting character within the characters' main story route. In Ryan's route, she was promoted as an Executive Assistant after Alicia Boone. Appearance Lisa has medium-length blond hair and green eyes. She has four outfits within her portrait. Her first outfit is her secretary outfit; a dark purple corporate jacket with a matching skirt, a white long sleeve button up shirt beneath her jacket and black high heels. Her blond hair is tied in a bun and carries both her ballpen and pamphlets. Her second outfit is her casual outfit; a white short sleeved button-up shirt, blue jeans with light blue folded sleeves and a black belt around her waist and orange and black stilettos. Her blond hair is tied in a ponytail and carries her brown sling bag where she keeps her important things and a brown necklace with a turquoise pendant on her neck. Her third outfit is a party outfit; a strapless royal blue party dress and a matching open-toed high heels. Her blond hair is still in a ponytail and wears a necklace. She also carries a party bag. When she stays at the players' house to take care of their pets in the apartment, Lisa wears a see-through brown mini dress which shows her white bra and panties and brown open-toed high heeled sandals. Personality Lisa is always happy and radiant, never alone of company and work in the offices. She is also promiscuous with the men she goes out with and always has a juicy story to tell. During the time she went out with Daryl Ortega, he used to tell her everything they did to the player to keep her informed and safe, even if she did not know it herself. Occasionally she is angry, but it is usually because of the relationships she has with men with absurd problems, according to her. In Ryan's route, Lisa also assists the player and Jenny to gather more evidence in dealing against Alicia Boone as she can easily noticed the expensive jewelry such as the "Cherry Love" worn by Alicia during her hot pursuit. When she is about to resign her post as a secretary, Ryan instead reinstates her to stay and was promoted as an Executive Assistant much to her surprise due to her assistance between both the player and his sister Jenny. In Adam Peterson's route, she supports the relationship between Adam and the player, she was also always there for the player and comforted her after her fights with Adam and helped her get over him after their breakup. In the bad ending she encourages the player's relationship with Owen and laughs cheerfully as the player leaves Starlite to go see him. In Gabriel Simons' route, she was the very first person the player met, apart from The Creep. She showed the player to her floor and comforted her after finding out that she had gotten mugged. The two later met at Starlite and quickly hit it off. Later on during the story the player accuses her of being a snake that told Cassidy about her relationship with Gabriel and the two had a falling out until the player finally apologized to her after finding out that she did not betray her and that Cassidy had actually gone through her computer. In the good ending Lisa was the one who confirmed that Gabriel and Cassidy had a one night stand prior to Gabriel meeting the player as she had seen the picture of Gabriel and Cassidy making out in the parking garage which had been off limits for over 3 months due to a flooding. In season 2 of Gabriel's route. she begins to have interest in Jake Stewart after seeing him on the street. And later on at Starlite, she, Jenny Blake and the player were all dancing until 2 men started harassing them, until Jake stepped in an defended then from the 2 aggressive men. It was then found out that Jake has been hired to protect Jenny from any danger which upsets her as she believes that she can handle herself. While Jake is taking her, Jenny and they player home, they begin to talk while Jenny is asleep. Jake reveals that he does not like Jenny, and believes that she is pretension and is a spoiled brat that can get whatever she wants by the snap of her fingers. Later that night, Lisa tells the player that she doesn't want to pursue Jake since he would have to have his full attention on Jenny due to his job. Although, the the very next day Lisa is seen talking and laughing with Jake at her desk. It's revealed by Lisa that Jake went to Carter Corp to talk to Lisa on his only day off. While her, Jenny and the player are walking home from their day of shopping, Lisa and the player convince Jenny to tell Jake that she had lied to him about her whereabouts so they can begin to build trust despite their hatred for each other. While walking home they find that Jake is in the gym boxing with Matt. Allies *The Main Character (Gabriel) *The Main Character (Matt) *The Main Character (Ryan) *The Main Character (Colin) *The Main Character (Adam) *The Main Character (Daryl) *Matt Ortega *Daryl Ortega *Colin Spencer *Adam Peterson *Gabriel Simons *Ryan Carter *Jake Stewart *Owen *Mark Leviels *Jenny Blake *Felipe Enemies *Cassidy Sparke *Alicia Boone *Lana *Jenny Blake (formerly) *Doris (formerly) *Fiona *Giorgio Maccini *Creep Gallery Lisa Parker/Gallery Trivia * She's one of the 8 original characters. ** She was also the first female character, excluding the main character. * Many fans have wanted her to become a love interest much like how Sarah Osborne did in Peter Bartholy's route. * She's one of the 3 non-love interest characters to appear in all story routes. The other 2 being Cassidy Sparke and Felipe. * She had an affair with her college professor, much like how The Main Character did with Sebastian Jones in his route. Which is what caused her fall-out with her family. * She could be considered as the 3rd and 4th "love interest" in Adam Peterson's and Gabriel Simons' story routes due to the connections she has with the players. *While the player is on the phone with her and the picture shown on the "rate the game" ad, the picture used is of her in her casual outfit with her hair down, however, she has never been seen with this ensemble in any the games. *She appears to have a small crush on Jake Stewart. **It also appears that the feeling is mutual and the two will probably begin to date. *She has gained a cult following in fans over the years. *Even though she had never met Owen, she supported the player wanting to pursue him in his ending which would make her his ally. *She is a great pole dancer. Category:Carter Corp Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Matt Ortega Category:Daryl Ortega Category:Gabriel Simons Category:Originals Category:Good vs Good Category:Promiscuous Category:Socialites Category:Lisa Parker Category:Athletic Category:Jenny Blake